Surprising Love
by Nikki9110
Summary: Derek was so sure he didn't have feelings for Casey but after a conversation with Sally and a terrible accident he just might surprise himself!Dasey!
1. Confronted

Derek started dating Sally only eight weeks ago and yet allhe could think about was when she was going to break it off because he couldn't think of what but something was holding him back. After his dad and Nora got divorced he couldn't stop thinking about Casey.

"So Derek what are we doing this weekend?" Sally asked slipping her hand into Derek's.

"Actually I have to help Casey move her things into the basement and Edwin get his things back into his old room...."

"Woah wait Casey?"

"Yea she's living with us because she's got a scholarship lined up but in order to get it she has to stay at our high school. So dad and her switched to the rooms they were supposed to have to begin with." Derek replied removing his hand from Sally's proving the fact that he hated PDA.

"Well I don't think I'm going to like you two living in the same house. I mean now that you guys aren't related things can happen." Sally said in her usual upset tone, crossing her arms.

"Please it's Casey, I mean she's the biggest grub I've ever met and she's too intense on her beliefs and she's....well...she's....Casey."

"Really well tell me something about me. What am I like?"

"You're sweet, and smart, and funny, and responsible...."

"And I'm not Casey. You talk about her with such admiration and respect. It's like you care about her more than you could ever care about me or anyone else."

"Sally she used to be my step sister of course there's going to be a large amount of care even though I know that I haven't been able to admit it but I did actually care about my step sister. To me she will always be like a sister or a friend whichever."

"Are you sure that's all?" Sally asked flirtatiously batting her eyelashes and pouting her lips.

"I'm positive." Derek said even more unsure than ever now that Sally said that.


	2. Emergency

Derek took off his leather jacket and threw it onto the couch.

"Hello?" he yelled "Is anyone home?"

"Not now Derek we have to get to the hospital."

"What's wrong" Derek said following his dad out and into the car.

"Casey and Marti got into a car accident." George said stepping on the gas, taking off down the road.

"But Casey is a careful driver. What happend?"

"A semi lost control and rammed into the front end of the car. Marti was in the back seat she's just getting a check up."

"What about Casey?"

"I don't know yet when they called she was passed out and they were trying to get her to regain consciousness." "Did they call Nora?"

"She moved and only Casey has her number."

George and Derek pulled up to the hospital and surprisingly Derek was the first on inside.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for Casey McDonald and Marti Venturi"

"Room A36. Take the elevator to the second floor and go to the right. Then take the double doors on the left it's the last room on the right before the next set of double doors." the nurse said stopping when she realized that Derek and George were already gone.

Entering the room Marti ran straight to Derek

"Smerek Casey saved me. She spinned the car so her side hit the truck. It's like she saw it coming." Derek turned and handed Marti to George. Slowly he walked over to where Casey was laying. She looked so fragile and pale.

"Ah you must be her family." a doctor said walking in shaking Georges hand then Derek's'.

"Temporarily yes w..."

"Dad shut up! Is she going to be alright?"

"Well she's been coming in and out never seeming to be able to stay awake for very long. Her brain is fine. Her body is simply trying to regain its strength."

"So basically....what?" Derek asked turning from Casey to the doctor.

"So basically she'll be fine. We'd like to keep her for a few weeks to monitor her. However if one of you would like to stay you're more than welcome."

"I'll stay." George said.

"No daddy go home with me!" Marti said starting to cry.

"I'll stay dad." Derek said kissing Marti's cheek and placing a firm hand on his dad's shoulder.

"Alright Derek. You sure have taken a turn for the better. Make sure to assure her that we'll be here in the morning."

"Alright I will." Derek said closing the door behind George and Marti.

By the time Derek had fallen asleep it was 4 in the morning. Casey still hadn't woken up and Derek had decided or rather his body decided it couldn't stay awake anymore.

It was about 8 am when Derek heard a soft cough. He forced his eyes open and looked in Casey's direction. She was sitting up eating the crappy hospital breakfast.

"Good morning." Derek said walking over to her bed side.

"Morning" Casey replied smiling then quickly resumed eating what looked like it was supposed to be a piece of toast and 'oatmeal' Derek thought 'oh wait those are eggs.' Snapping back from his "brilliant" discovery Derek broke the silence by saying, "Thanks for doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Turning the car and saving Marti. I'm sorry you got hurt in the process thought. But thanks to you, you're both alive an...."

"Derek it's alright calm down I love Marti too remember besides I would have done it for any of you."

"Still thanks"

"Where is everyone" Casey asked looking around the room.

"Dad and Smarti are at the house they'll be here later and Ed is at a friends' house for a week then for the rest of the summer vacation he's going to business camp."

"Living his summer up huh."

"Yup. Hey where did all this energy come from I mean a few seconds ago you were drained and tired and....." Derek was cut off by a soft sigh. He looked down and saw that Casey had fallen back to sleep. 'At least she's ok.' he thought walking over to the chair and sitting back in his sleeping position.

"Why'd that driver have to be so stupid?" he asked to himself quietly before he dozed off too.


	3. Home

After four long weeks in the hospital the doctor finally allowed Casey to go home. She was finally able to stay awake for long periods of time. She couldn't wait to get home but she knew there was going to be a party and that Max would have so rudely invited himself, she really didn't want to see him.

Casey sat in the waiting room for the emergency room. Someone should be picking her up soon. She just didn't know who.

"You ready to go?" she heard behind her.

Slowly she turned around and there was Derek standing with his back against the wall. "Yes" Casey said grabbing her suitcases and walking out leaving Derek to look like an idiot. "You coming?" she yelled back.

"Yea" he said shaking off the fact she made him look and feel like an idiot and running after her.

"Let's get out of here." she said handing Derek her suitcases. Which of course he just threw in the trunk of the car and then threw himself into the driver's seat.

"Let's go Klutzilla." Casey hated that name and wasn't in the mood to hear it now but instead of getting angry she got into the passenger seat and buckled up.

Pulling into the driveway Casey didn't even wait for the car to stop moving she jumped out of the car and ran into the house.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled when they saw her.

But Casey didn't stop there she knew that Max would be waiting for her in her room right now she just wanted him out of her room and out of the house.

"Hey beautiful." Max said.

"Get out! Just because I was in that accident doesn't change things between us." Casey hadn't noticed but she was started to raise her voice.

Derek, who was on his way to his room, overheard what was going on and decided he wanted to hear how it ended.

"Come on Case it was a mistake me and Sally got caught in a moment.....for a few moments actually but I mean..."

"Max GET OUT we're through."

Max, realizing his defeat, walked out of Casey's room, down the stairs, and out the door.

"What was that all about?" Derek asked showing that he had been eavesdropping.

"Max cheated on me."

"With some girl named Sally or what?" Derek asked hiding the fact that he knew Max had been referring to his Sally.

"Derek he was cheating on me with your Sally. I'm sorry this probably hurts you as much as it hurts me."

"Nah I've got a lot more girls lined up no use crying over losing some stupid, smart, beautiful, sensitive, uh dumb blonde girl."

"Derek you are so insensitive. You're just like Max get out of my room and stay out of my life." Casey said pushing Derek out and slamming the door behind him.

She didn't really want Derek out of her life she was just angry that Max could cheat and Derek would support it.


	4. A little bit more

Summer was over and Casey kept to her word. It'd been weeks since the Max incident and she still hadn't talked to Derek. He couldn't stand it. He missed the nagging and ordering around. For some reason he missed the sound of her voice and the way her eyes gleamed at the smallest things like a wave hello or when someone said thank you. 'Why'd you say that stupid' he thought. For the first time in a long time Derek hadn't refused the already made breakfast or fought Casey for the remote and he even let Edwin get away with things he usually wouldn't get away with. And even though she wouldn't talk to him Casey noticed the changes, it was killing her not to say anything because he was trying so hard to be nice.

"So Derek, Casey and Max broke up right?"

"Yes Ralph a few weeks ago. Why?"

"Do you think it'd be alright if I asked her out."

"No."

"Why not man she's single. And I mean it's like you said she's like a sister to you."

"Just no okay....no" Derek said closing his locker and bringing his hands up to his face covering his eyes aggravated.

"You alright man you don't look so good." Ralph said pulling Derek's hands down.

"I can't get her off my mind!"

"What poor girl are you taken with now Derek?" Casey said coming up behind Derek with her eyebrow raised and a half smile on her face.

"You're talking to me?"

"Well my mouth is moving and words are coming out. So yea I'd say I'm talking to you."

"Thought you weren't"

"Do you not want me to talk to you?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean....forget it." he said walking away trying to act cool.

"What was that all about?" Casey asked Ralph.

"Uhm nothing, nothing. Hey nice shoes....bye" Ralph said closing his locker and running after Derek leaving Casey standing in the hallway alone.

Walking into the house Derek didn't stop to greet Marti or mess with Edwin, he didn't make a sandwich or steal the TV from Lizzie, who was visiting for the week, instead he walked up the stairs around the corner and into his room, closing the door behind him.

"What does she want from me she's got a room in the house I live in, she goes to the same school, and she's even taken over my....AH Derek get over it you're wrong. It's Casey she's annoying and stubborn and she's like a sister." he said to himself. Sitting on his bed he thought for a long time "Maybe I like her a little bit more?" 'Nah' he thought 'Its Casey......right?'


	5. What do you want?

It was 3 am when Derek heard it at first he thought he was dreaming, that was until he heard a scream, thinking it was it was Casey, he jumped out of bed and ran into Casey's room.

"What was that?" she asekd.

"I thought you knew you screamed."

"It scared me I was asleep you know." They both stopped and looked at the room next to Casey's.

"Marti!" they both said running into Marti's room. "

Max?" Casey said flipping on the lights.

"Casey I want you to forgive me and come back to me." Max said slowly walking toward Casey his arm outstretched reaching for her.

"Max get out of here. Why'd you break in? And why through Marti's window?"

"I thought it'd be romantic to come in through your window but I ended up going the wrong way. Please Casey give me one more chance. I'm not going to cheat again I swear."

"Why don't you get out of my little sisters room the same way you came in." Derek said walking toward Max

"Look I didn't break the window I crashed into the table and knocked the lamp over. The window was unlocked and Marti isn't even in here."

"She's in my room" George said coming up behind them.

"I'm sorry sir but I regret my actions and I'd really like to have one more chance with Casey."

"So you broke into our house?" George said angrily.

"Dad I got this. Pretty boy out before I make you get out."

"Prove it Derek. You couldn't even beat Harris the weakest hockey player in the district maybe even all of Canada." This really made Derek mad, before he had time to stop Derek punched Max and Max retaliated. Casey didn't know who to stick up for. Without thinking she ran up and in between Derek and Max.

"If you want to fight you're going to have to go through me. Max get out of here. Derek go back to bed. I don't want to go back out with you Max and Derek appreciate you sticking up for me and for yourself but violence isn't the answer. So if you're going to fight again the next punch goes through me." she said.

"Look Derek usually I'd have no problem hitting you but not with Casey in the middle. I'll leave. I made a huge mistake and in time I hope you'll forgive me." Max said turning and climbing down the siding.

"Look lets all go back to bed its really early. We'll discuss this in the morning." George said leaving the room and going back to his bedroom.

"Good night Derek."

"Yea night."

"Oh and thank you."

"For what?"

"Sticking up for me. Even though I know you'll never admit you did but thanks." Casey said going back to her room. (which was still upstairs since they'd never had time to move her belongings.) "No problem....Case." Derek said smirking to himself then walking across the hall to his room.


	6. The argument, the knowledge

"Good morning everyone" Casey said walking into the kitchen

"How could you do that? How could you bring someone like that close to this family? How stupid can you be?" George said the second she walked in.

"George it's not like I did it intentionally. I broke up with him because i found out that he was a jerk but when I got with him I didn't know he was. And I surely didn't know he was going to break in."

Derek came into the kitchen and sat at the counter not knowing what he was getting himself into.

"Maybe you shouldn't have thought he was this perfect guy or that he wouldn't hurt you. You're so gullible. Damn it Casey think a little bit."

"Dad! Knock it off she didn't know"

"Derek stay out of it. It's her fault Nora left and she almost killed Marti and now this."

Casey hadn't expected the sudden attack it scared her a little bit in fact it scared her so much she started crying and had to leave the room.

"Dad get this through your head Nora left you because you couldn't stop calling her Abby and mom doesn't want you back. You drove Nora away not Casey. And she didn't almost kill Marti she saved her and as for Max she didn't even know he was going to do that so back off."

"How can you speak to me like that I'm your father!"

"You're treating Casey like she did everything wrong. She didn't do anything! Ok so she dated a loser oh well we all make mistakes."

"She brought that thing into our house. What if Marti hadn't heard a thud against the outside wall huh What then? What if it wasn't like Max to be so gentle to children? What if..."

"Dad! Enough! What if, What if, What if that's all you can say. Well what if you hadn't of cheated on mom? What if you hadn't of felt so guilty that you called Nora Abby so many times?"

"When did you start thinking things through so well?" George asked admitting defeat.

"The second Casey moved in."

"You never showed it before."

"Things are different now."

"You can't change just like that son. Even the "great" Derek can't do that"

"God dad things change, people change." Derek said before walking out of the kitchen door and into the yard.

'I can't believe I said that to him.' Derek thought. "It felt good to say it though." he said aloud to himself of course considering no one else was around except a few a nuts and a squirrel. 'What if Sally was right?' "I do like Casey."


	7. The fight

"So when are you going to tell her?" Sam asked.

"Soon maybe. I don't know."

"What about Max?"

"He hasn't even been at school for a while....Oh there he is. I'm going to go take care of him right now. Hey pretty boy get over here."

"Derek I don't want any trouble. I just..."

"I don't want to hear your excuses Max. I want to hear one word out of your mouth and that's 'ow'. You hurt Casey and stole my girlfriend. Let's go pretty boy." Derek said.

Max knew Derek wasn't joking so he started hitting Derek '1,2,' Derek thought '3,4' Max hit him four times which made the fight become self defense on Derek's behalf. Once Derek started throwing punches Max couldn't hit him anymore and even though Derek thought Casey wasn't around, she just so happened to be standing right behind him watching. She wanted to stop the fight but at the same time she knew Max was getting what he deserved.

Casey waited for Derek outside the principal's office. She decided she'd walk home with him so he'd know she appreciated everything that he just did. When he walked out Casey ran up to him and started asking him questions,

"Did you get expelled? Suspended? You didn't get in trouble did you? That principal is going to get a piece of my mind. I'm going in there right now..."

"Casey! I didn't get in trouble. He hit me four times and I didn't hit him until after that. It was self defense. Let's go home I'm tired."

"So that's it. You're free to go? What about Max? What'd the principal do about him?"

"He's suspended for a few days. Come on. I'm tired and hungry and it's almost 5."

"Alright, alright lets go."

They were walking in complete silence. No one saying anything because they didn't know exactly what to say after what just happened.

Suddenly Casey broke the silence. "Why'd you do that?"

"What?"

"Why'd you beat up Max?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Because just why?"

Derek stopped and turned around. Looking at Casey he just smiled.

"Because he hurt you. And that's my job. Now come on grub lets go home." Casey followed Derek home in silence. Not knowing what to make of what he just said.

'Did he mean he likes me? No it's Derek there's no way. He hates me.' Casey thought.

"Hey you coming in?" Derek asked standing in the doorway looking at Casey who was still standing at the end of the driveway.

"Yea, sorry." Casey said running into the house.

'Guess I'll never know. Unless I talk to him. Wait no Casey get over it, Derek was just being nice. Maybe he has a bet going on with someone. Yea that's it.' she thought walking up the stairs to her room.

'Does she know?' Derek thought walking to his room. 'I hope she finally figured it out. Cause I'm tired of hiding it....but what if she doesn't like me?'


	8. Why didn't i tell him

Casey woke up at 8 o'clock. She got out of bed grabbed her clothes and proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower. When she turned around to close the door she noticed that Derek's door was open which was rare for Derek. The only time his door was open was if he wasn't in it. Even then it was rare that his door was left open. She tip-toed across the hall and into his room.

"Where is he?" she said aloud. Looking around the room she noticed a note on his pillow. She walked over and picked it up.

_**Casey,**_

_**I know you'll be the one to find this. I got a phone call last night after we got home. It was my mom. Shes takeing me and Ed to England we're going to finish the school year there. Dad went to the U.S for a few months he took Marti. That means you've got the house all to yourself. Enjoy the peace. Sorry we didn't wake you. If you need anything call Ed. 654-555-4567. Call anytime**_

_**--Derek**_

Casey looked at the letter for what seemed like forever until she noticed the writing at the bottom.

_**p.s. our plane leaves at 930 tomorrow morning we had to pack and stuff. see you soon**_

'I need to stop them' Casey thought.

She ran down the stairs, grabbed the keys, and ran out the door. Forgetting the fact that she was in her pajamas still. She got in the car and sped off down the road. The airport was only thirty minutes away.

She looked at the clock it was 845. Casey stepped on the gas she was going 70 on the highway, something she wasn't used to. She pulled into the airport parking lot and ran in. It was 920. She wasted 5 minutes parking.

'What terminal?' she asked herself. Looking at the boards it read: _England terminal 3_. Casey took off running. She only had 10 minutes.

Casey ran up to terminal 3 and there was Derek, in a huge crowd of people.

"Derek! Derek!" she yelled trying to get to him. No one would let her through. She looked at the clock 925.

She looked back at the crowd and Derek was gone along with half the crowd. Casey sat down defeated.

'Why didn't I drive faster?' she asked herself.

Getting up she walked out the doors and into the parking lot. Getting into the car she drove the speed limit all the way home. 'A semester and a half without Derek.' she thought.

"Why didn't I tell him?" she asked herself opening the door and walking inside.


	9. One step forward, two steps back

As she closed the door Casey heard the tv. 'I didn't turn the tv on' she thought.

She turned around and there was Edwin sitting on the couch.

"I thought you left to England." she said throwing the keys on the table and sitting next to him.

"I didn't want to go. Me and Molly Mozcovitz got back together. Derek was excited though he couldn't wait to get on the plane."

"Oh....that's great." Casey said.

"Yea he's wanted to go to England since he was little."

"It's great that he finally got to go. I'll be upstairs if you need me ok."

"Ok." Edwin said smirking as he watched Casey walk up the stairs.

Walking up the stairs Casey looked at Derek's room. The door was closed. Slowly she walked over and opened the door.

"Derek?" she asked confused.

Derek looked up and smiled. "About time you got home."

"But Edwin said…and I saw. What's going on?"

"Well we were just about to get on the plane and Ed said he didn't want to go. I gave him money for a cab. Then I heard my name. I turned around and saw you standing there. I got pushed into the terminal and when i finally got out and you were gone. So I apologized to mom, ran after Ed and came home."

"You shouldn't have done that. Edwin says you've wanted to go to England for a long time."

"Casey you're so smart but so stupid at the same time."

"Why do you say that?"

"Never mind. Don't worry about it. I came back on my own. Why did you chase after me anyway?"

Casey laughed and turned away. "Derek. I really, really...never mind I just did."

"Really, really what? Please tell me."

"You've been different. How do I know it's not an act or a bet or something."

"I changed for a reason. It's not a bet or an act."

"Why'd you change? You were fine the way you were."

"You finally noticed me when I changed. I finally got your attention. At first it was just because I missed you nagging me. And then it was because I missed the sound of your voice. Then I realized it was because I like you Casey. No I think I love you."

Casey just stood there looking at Derek for a long time.

"Now would be a good time to say something." he said feeling slightly awkward.

"I followed you because I didn't want you to be with anyone that wasn't me. But Derek…I don't love you. I like you but I don't love you." Casey reached for Derek's hand but he wouldn't let her grab it.

"You chased after me, you let me beat up your ex boyfriend, you thanked me for sticking up for you all the time and always seemed to appear out of nowhere…all because you like me. Not love but like me."

"Why do I have to love you right now?"

"Because Casey I love you. And if you don't love me then I'm going to England. My mom will get me a flight for next Saturday. And please don't chase after me."


	10. About time

For a week Casey stayed at Emily's. She couldn't bare to see Derek, she was too confused. Edwin came by the day before to tell Casey Derek's plane was leaving Saturday at noon.

Saturday Casey woke up early and got dressed. She ate breakfast and decided to go for a drive to clear her mind.

With no particular destination Casey let her mind lead her arms. Finally she realized where she was going, mostly because of the big green exit sign; she was going to the air port.

'I do love him, why'd I say no?'

"I've got to go to England." she said.

Taking the exit she quickly parked the car and ran inside.

'I'll surprise him.' she thought as she bought her ticket for the 11 o'clock flight. Boarding the plane she knew she was doing the right thing.

Derek walked over to Emily's because no matter how upset he was that Casey didn't love him, he still loved her and he wanted to say bye.

"Sorry Derek Casey went for a drive. I'll let her know you stopped by."

"Thanks" Derek said walking to his car, getting in, and driving off.

Walking into the airport Derek felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe that for the first time ever he'd changed who he was for a girl.

The plane ride took a few hours, finally arriving at the airport Derek went to the baggage claim. He waited and waited but his bag never came. He looked around but didn't see anyone who worked at the airport.

So he decided to wait a little while longer. A few more bags came out but none of them where his.

"Excuse me" Derek said finally finding an attendant.

"Yes sir?"

"Good you speak English. My bag never came out."

"Name?"

"Derek Venturi" The man looked at his clip board then looked back up. "Ah yes," he said "They found something in your bag. Follow me" Angrily Derek followed the attendant.

"Mr. Venturi" a police officer said

"Yes sir?"

"We found something in your suitcase. Did you have a big suitcase with a smaller one inside of it?"

"Yes I did"

"We'd like you to open your big suitcase." the police officer said stepping to the side revealing the big suitcase with the little one that was inside, next to it. He slowly unzipped the bag unsure of what was inside.

Carefully he lifted the lid and looked inside. "Casey?!" he said confused.

Casey climbed out of the suitcase and smiled at Derek. But the minute she started talking the smile faded.

"Derek I am so sorry I should have never told you that I didn't love you. I was just afraid that you would do the same thing to me as Max did."

Derek took Casey's hand. "Casey I don't know why but you make me want to be different. I love you." he said kissing her hand.

"I love you too." Casey said kissing Derek. "Can we go home I kind of left Edwin"

"Let's go" Derek said grabbing his luggage with his free hand.

After the long ride back to Canada, Casey and Derek were exhausted. Walking in the house hand in hand they saw Edwin asleep on the couch. Since he was in a good mood Derek carefully carried Edwin upstairs and Casey tucked him in. They both walked next door to Derek's room and laid down in his bed. Derek turned on his radio and not too long after they both dozed off.

Early the next morning Edwin walked into Derek's room

"It's about time!" he said loudly waking both Casey and Derek up.

"What's up Ed?" Derek asked groggily.

"Thanks for carrying me to my room and tucking me in....even though I'm not 5. I'm going to Teddy's. Oh and congrats it's about time you two got together." Edwin said before running downstairs and leaving the house.

Derek sat next to where Casey was laying and smiled at her. "Thanks for chasing after me."

"Well I love you. Oh and Derek please don't leave again."

"I love you too and don't worry I won't go anywhere....without you."


End file.
